Just a Bad Dream
by Distant Luver
Summary: What happens when Kagome has a weird dream and it forces her to go back even further in time through the well? Even as far as Inuyasha's dreaded childhood? Why doesn't he want her to mess with things when she befriends his mother? pg13 4 fluffcussin
1. 1

Just a Bad Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An: hey guyz!! I had another dream lol but this'll go faster than "the Inuyasha I loved" fic I'm writing, and I write this in class so it won't interfere with the writing of that fic or it's 2 sequels (I'm actually forming a 3rd to tell the truth.) well hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had Inuyasha, maybe Miroku too, unfortunately I don't, and either do u  
  
Idea stealer: don't go there  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome lay asleep in her room, tossing and turning. A strange dream haunted her.  
  
All she could see were two glowing eyes. They sparkled with sadness. "Help me." A tiny voice whispered. "What?" Kagome responded just as quiet.  
  
"Back there, in the West." It replied. "Hearts far from their best." The somehow familiar eyes seemed to drift closer, but before they came too close, Kagome screamed and awakened on the floor next to her bed, covered in sweat. She panted heavily.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome shook her head and grabbed her clock off of her night stand. 10 AM! *I'm late! I promised Inuyasha I'd be there early!* Kagome got up and hurriedly ran into the bathroom. "He'll be so furious!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe I overslept!" Kagome scolded herself as she ran to the well. She jumped in and tried to put that thought aside, and the dream ebbed back into her mind. "Back there in the West, hearts far from their best?" she pondered. "What did they mean? And that voice. . . those eyes. . . why were they so familiar?" Kagome shook it away just in time to realize the change in the well's familiar blue aura. All of a sudden, it turned black, sucking Kagome in, and she could've sworn she saw those eyes again. She let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippou! Someone help!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Maru! My!"  
  
"Give it back ya 'lil cretin!  
  
"MY!"  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and started to walk towards the clearing. "Funny. This isn't right. Where's the tree?" She gulped and kept walking. She was totally freaked. She looked up ahead of her and saw a huge castle. "Since when has that been here?" she wondered as she continued. She peered into the trees to find a tiny boy, no older than 2, with long silver hair, golden eyes, and a baby blue kimono. The cute little ears on top of his head told Kagome he was upset, because they were turned down to his head. She'd seen Inuyasha's ears like that loads of times, and it was an easy thing to read now. The little boy's older companion looked very similar, only his kimono was a darker purple.  
  
"Gimme it!" the older one wailed.  
  
"My!" the little one cried and clutched the ball in his hands tight as he started to run towards the trees, but stopped when he heard the trees rustle, thanks to Kagome's slight shifting.  
  
"I-said-give-it-back!" the older one said with more force. He stayed in his spot, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot. He was totally annoyed. The little one still looked at the trees suspiciously. He stopped and looked at the older one, pointing to the trees. "Maru! Maru!"  
  
"Stop changing the subject and give it to me!"  
  
"MARU!" at that moment, a squirrel came out of the trees, proving the brother right; there was nothing there. The little one sighed with relief. The next creature to come out of the trees was a man, with similar hair and eyes to both of the boys. "What's all the racket out here? Your mother heard you screaming. She's worried sick." The little one ignored that sentence and ran up to his father. "Dada! My!" he said frantically, showing him the ball. The man smiled and patted his head. "Yes son. That's yours." The boy's ears perked up and he laughed, hugging his father's leg in gratitude. "My!" he said triumphantly to his brother to rub it in, and then started kicking it around the clearing, laughing the whole time.  
  
"But Father! That's mine!" his brother wined. "Now son." His father reasoned. "Your brother is still young. Let him play with it." The brother grunted. "He always gets what he wants." He muttered.  
  
"That's not true. He just needs attention."  
  
"But what about ME?"  
  
The father smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You will learn when you have sired your own."  
  
The brother grunted again and watched his brother play with his new toy in fury.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stood in the same spot, frozen stiff. She knew who they were. She knew EXACTLY who they were. Without a word she jumped back into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! Hope ya liked it! Review plz, next chappie commin the next time I have history!! ^^; 


	2. 2

Just a Bad Dream  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN:hey guyz! Sry the last chappie was kinda short, it was originally 1 but I split it cause I thought it would make better sense. Here's the next one, I'll try to make it longer. I got too many reviews cause of the note, so I have to now or else ill get trampled ^^; btw, I don't think this chappy is good as my others, but i swear the next one will be AWESOME, I just needa fill in some space.  
  
Disclaimer: of course inuyasha's mine! Why wouldn't he be?!?!?! Ok ok so I don't own him.. Or Miroku.. Or Shippou.. OK I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM!!!! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, I DON'T OWN A ZEBRA EITHER!  
  
Idea stealer: . fill in the blanks: ____ off you ______ ______  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She was back in the feudal era. *What was that?! That was way too freaky!* she thought. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the well. "HEY! I just took a shower!"  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I've been waiting all day! You promised!"  
  
"I needa tell you something! Let me up!" Inuyasha sighed and let Kagome stand up and brush herself off. "If I remember correctly, you said when this thing said 10:00." He commented, pointing to the wristwatch Kagome let him borrow. "Well would ya look at that! IT'S PAST 10:00 KAGOME!"  
  
"Sit on it." She said casually, and Inuyasha of course 'obeyed' unconsciously, as usual. She waited patiently until he was done calling her 'wench' (and a few more names that would probably push the rating of this story up a few notches) before she referred the subject back to the time. "Ok, I know I'm late. I'm sorry, ok? I really need to talk to you though. Do I have permission, or do I have to beg for it?" she asked harshly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded, letting her continue.  
  
"Something really weird happened with the well and I think I went back in time farther to when. . . you were little."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "That's you're excuse? Jeez, you could've just said you overslept."  
  
"But I'm not lying! I was right there!"  
  
"Suure you were, and one day some guy named Neil'll walk on the moon."  
  
Kagome blinked. "That happened, actually."  
  
"Yup, it sure did." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Just like you went back to when I was a kid."  
  
"I DID!" Kagome slammed her foot into the ground out of aggravation. "How could you not believe me?!"  
  
"Just drop it, ok? I'm not THAT mad at you. Let's just go?" Inuyasha flung Kagome's backpack over his shoulder and started walking. Kagome grunted and followed him. "When have I ever lied to you, huh?! I wanna know that!" she yelled.  
  
"Well there's that time at the hot spring when you told me not to look and I got bunked on the head for following orders." He reminded her with a perverted grin.  
  
"That's different!" she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that was a lot more interesting." Kagome blushed and slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head for being such a hentai. Inuyasha whelped and rubbed the sore spot in back of his head. He sighed. "So what makes you think you went back in time further?"  
  
"You were there! There was this kid who looks just like you. . . and Sesshomaru too! And your father. . ."  
  
"My FATHER?!" Inuyasha laughed. "Now I know you're dreaming. Since when do you know what my father looks like?"  
  
"I don't." she said in a mockingly childish voice. "Witto Inuyasha called his father Dada."  
  
"Well what did YOU call your father?! Not that that's what I called him."  
  
"I don't have one, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha felt kinda bad that he brought Kagome's father up, but she didn't seem to care at all. *Phew!*  
  
"You were there, Inuyasha. I'm not making it up." She said finally. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok. So you were there. Then what happened?"  
  
"Well . . ." she started, thinking. "You and Sesshomaru were fighting over a toy. . . a yellow ball, I think. And then your father came and let you have it, and Sesshomaru got upset. Oh, and you couldn't pronounce a lot of words, and you didn't talk in full sentences." Inuyasha grunted. "What little kid does?"  
  
"A lot of kids talk by that age." She stated. "Feh. You saying I'm stupid or something?"  
  
"No! I just. . ." Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink. "I just thought it was cute. You were really adorable when you were little."  
  
"Of course I was. Not that you saw me. Because then you wouldn't have known it was Sesshomaru, because that's not what I called him."  
  
"I know you didn't call him that." Kagome said, looking at him. "You called him Maru." She said casually and walked ahead a couple steps. Inuyasha stopped. She turned around. "What'd you say?"  
  
"You called him. . . Maru." She repeated. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You went back, didn't you?" he asked solemnly. Thinking this wasn't the time for sarcasm, Kagome only nodded and waited patiently for him to speak again. "How?" he asked, shaking his head slowly. Kagome exhaled slowly. "You called to me in a dream. You were asking me to help you. And your eyes. . . they looked so sad."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground and nodded. "Umhm." Kagome took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Come with me." Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't pull away when they started walking towards the well. He was curious to know, but he also didn't wanna go. It didn't matter anymore. He was going.  
  
~*~  
  
"Over here. This is where it happened." She walked into a clearing, bringing Inuyasha with her. He looked around, in total disbelief. "I know this place. It was right near Father's castle. . . Sesshomaru and I used to play here all the time. And there's. . ." Inuyasha looked up towards the castle and stared at it. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Come on. We're going inside."  
  
~*~  
  
"HAHAHAHA! IT'S INUYASHA'S NIGHT! IT'S INUYASHA'S NIGHT!" Sesshomaru chanted, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Sesshomaru! You treat your brother nicely!" his father scolded. "Go apologize right now!"  
  
Sesshomaru groaned. "But Father. . ."  
  
Inuyasha's mother didn't even bother scolding Sesshomaru and got up. At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome reached the dining room, where the whole family was. "Oh my god." He whispered. "What?" Kagome whispered. "My. . . My mother." Kagome directed her gaze to his mother. "She's beautiful." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded, trying to keep himself from tearing. "Stay here." He whispered, walking out right in the middle of the dining room. Surprisingly, no one noticed him. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Inuyasha followed his mother to the corner of the room, where little Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, curled up, crying. It was the new moon, and it was time for his monthly transformation. His mother bent down to him and held him. "Shhh. . . it's alright baby. Don't listen to Sesshomaru." The little Inuyasha put his arms around his mother's neck and closed his eyes, letting his mother's warm body and soft humming soothe him. Inuyasha watched, remembering the whole incident. Every time he transformed, Sesshomaru always made such a big deal about it, and he would cry the whole night. He hated it. He hated Sesshomaru, too.  
  
"Mama. . ." little Inuyasha said, ready to start crying again. "Maru make fun of Yazza."  
  
"Don't you listen to him." She whispered softly. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked away from them. He couldn't take it anymore. He made sure to walk past Sesshomaru and push him over before he came back to Kagome.  
  
"Let's go." He whispered. "I wanna go back." Kagome nodded. "Alright." She took his hand again, and they made their way back to the well.  
  
Kagome paused in front of the well. "Inuyasha?" he looked at her. "Hm?"  
  
"Did. . . did Sesshomaru make you cry like that. . . all the time?"  
  
"Of course not!" he snapped. "No one makes Inuyasha cry! No one!"  
  
"Calm down! It was just a question!" Kagome insisted. *Of course, that means he DID cry. . .* Kagome shook her head and jumped in the well, Inuyasha after her. Nothing happened. Inuyasha stomped his foot on the ground. "Why aren't we going?"  
  
Kagome slapped herself in the forehead. "Don't tell me we're stuck here!"  
  
~*~ sry for the cliffhanger!!! Lol I'll be back with another chappy soon! ^^ suki REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
